Creature of the Night
by Daring Shadow
Summary: The young darkside was never supposed to exist, let alone ever be loved. This is his story...
1. Creature of the Night

Hey you guys, this is just a poem based off of Yami Marik's feelings in my story "The Darkside's Curse" and how he coped with the spell in which gave him true human emotions... not exactly the same story lining though (as in the way Marik meets Katie, what happens to her and etc). However, basically I'm just bored out of my mind right now (may end up deleting this anyways). Though, for some strange reason, I felt like writing a poem in my favorite character's point of view and then, BOOM!!! Decided to post it online. lol

Well, anyways, here it goes! Hope you enjoy and, if you thought it was okay, please review! Thanks. :)

Oh and, real quick note before you begin reading!... most of this poem just shot into my head so, at certain points, I began to wonder if I had heard some of the lines before! If there is something in here that is STRONGLY similar to a poem you wrote (or a poem someone else did) then PLEASE tell me and give me a link to it (for proof) and then I'll delete this poem right away! Or at least that stanza, line, or whatever. Thanks!... needed to tell you guys this because, right now, a feeling in my gut is telling me that I read some of the comparisons in here before. Yet it's also telling me 'no' though so, yeah (okay, this is exactly why I typically don't write poems... I always get caught up in this mess! lol). Yet anyways, just tell me cause I don't want to find out later and feel guilty the rest of my life for it (just can't stand claiming an idea that wasn't mine... even if it was accidental).

Anyways, I'll stop talking and let you continue on just to see what you think! lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.**

**

* * *

**

**Creature of the Night:** in Yami Marik's point of view

A _creature_ born in the shadows

That's all I'll ever be

The darkness of another

one who had soon come to hate me

-

I thrived off this evil

diminishing all that was good

I brainwashed the innocent

Took control of what I misunderstood

-

Emotions are endless chambers to me

They carry on and on,

almost like the nearly neverending sea

-

Storms of confusion and torn hearts crash together,

like waves that break the silence

Smashing all ones thoughts together

-

I obtained love once though

A curse that spellcasters conjured

They tore away my anger,

pulling forth the good

-

I never knew _love_ was a task I could do,

It never was something I owned

But that day, to my dismay, things changed

and my heart grew just the same

-

This goodness pushed me along

Though I prayed to Ra for it to darken

I didn't want to love,

it was never something I wanted

-

Yet a girl named Katie stepped before my path,

drowning me in her powerful wrath

Though it wasn't violent,

it wasn't cruel

It struck the heart, my heart

and stood me still

-

The young girl smiled happily at me

glad that I found her interesting

She wanted me to walk her home one day,

I took her books and she lead the way

-

I knew for a fact she wouldn't trust me like that

If she knew _what_ I truly was...

-

She'd attempt to delete me from her mind,

forbid me to stay by her side

and quiver in fear as my face burned in rage,

not to mention the nasty appearance of all my veins

-

I would never be _the one,_

not for anyone to love

I'll always remain the lost shadow,

thrown away like I was no one

-

That's what I am,

and what I forever will be

The curse is fading,

and I can soon be free

-

The fresh blood on my hands will always remain,

the girl I loved has gone away

-

I can't take back a memory I never made,

of me and her living together as equals

Loving one another till we met our graves

-

I feed in the shadows,

preying on the good

Listening to the crys of others

from a world I never understood

-

And most people ponder to themselves,

whilst referring to me

would that _thing_ ever become an actual human being?

-

Ha! most likely not,

for I've been doomed to darkness all my life

I'm a creature of the night,

a nightmare that haunts you when you sleep

-

Now why would you think I'm anything but that?

**

* * *

**

Awww, poor Yami Marik! My goodness... this kind of turned out sad but hey, this is just 'my' opinion. Now please tell me yours! Or tell me if you heard a poem that has a strong similarity to this cause I need to know just to make sure. Need to make my heart more relieved! lol

Anyways, please review :)

Goodbye for now.


	2. Ruthless Parasite

**Summary**: After its creation, the newborn darkside savagely feeds off of his light's negative emotions...

Hey you guys, I actually wanted to keep all my poems of Yami Marik in one spot (don't ask me why cause I don't know) and so that's why I'm adding it to my last one! lol (however, this one didn't turn out well I believe). :(

Anyways, please note that the letters in bold are what the darkside is actually saying this time and, as another note to this poem, I changed_ almost_ everything around! Mostly because I had been disappointed with what I had originally wrote late the other night... (made me frustrated)

Well, anyways, here's the new version you guys -

* * *

**Ruthless Parasite: **in Yami Marik's point of view

The initiation took place the other day

scarring my light,

soon bringing me out to _play_

-

As this human's shadow,

I watched its violet eyes pour an endless rain

seeing the boy pray to Ra,

wishing that his life would end today

-

I abruptly grew bored with this host of mine,

tired of simply _hearing_ the endless thoughts

that flew by in his tormented mind

-

The child would rant on and on,

unknowingly sharing with me his darkest wishes

his lust for destruction,

now a powerful ambition

-

I continued to feed off my host's rage,

greedingly tearing away at everything

like it was some sort of delicious prey

-

This anger made me stronger,

soon allowing me to seize full _control _over his pitiful brain

I now faced the boy's father,

amused that I finally got my way

-

My creator looked down upon me furiously

and feeling refreshed,

I smirked quite cruelly

-

Slowly making my way over towards the golden weapon,

I quickly grabbed the object,

my object

and received a powerful sensation

-

Against the pharaoh's name,

I _wanted _to play my game

-

Seizing control over my father's body,

I threw him across the room

letting him slam there harshly

-

I soon walked over to stand before the human,

my emotionless eyes burning,

announcing venomously that I was going to kill him

-

Ignoring my sister's endless cries of dread,

I rose the weapon

glowering upon this heartless man,

letting my dark heart quietly sink in

-

I rammed the object down hard,

slowly beginning to peel away his flesh

taking off the back that bore the family's secret,

Odions precious wish

-

I laughed menacingly just then,

quite proud of my work

Though my fury ended quite quickly,

all due to the jerk

-

The loyalty of my host's brother _Odion_,

all on that one despicable day

threw me to the back of my light's mind,

forbidding me to stay

-

I was to be restrained forever,

bounded by stainless steel chains

in the smallest, most darkest portions of the child's brain

-

I was never _truly_ imprisoned though

I continued to mess with the boy's mind,

provoking him through nightmares

to rebel against those who stole away his life

-

My host had always wanted to see the light,

something that I never exactly craved

but because my other self did,

I knew that I had obtained a strong advantage over him

-

I knew that one of these days,

my true voice would be heard by the outside world

that I would be the one held responsible,

for the cowering of the human world

-

Someday,

I knew that I would be able to unleash _my_ rage

that I would have total control over my weak side's body,

and take _his_ life away

-

Besides, I never truly promised to be his protector

I never _truly_ cared for the boy

this human was my host,

and I was his parasite

and that's what I will always be

-

I'll remain in his mind till the end of his days,

feasting off the negative emotions

those that coursed endlessly through his brain,

torturing him through my horrific nightmares and schemes

knowing that I was the _only_ creature that held the key

-

I was the sign of true darkness,

the ruthless parasite that would never go away

and till this day,

I plan to _keep_ it that way

-

Years and years later,

my host had become deathly ill

I took great pleasure in this moment,

this time to me had been a thrill

-

The day he died I cruelly announced,

all the hellish actions that had brought themselves about

I then blamed everything on him,

telling the boy that he was the reason as to why I existed

-

**It was your hatred that created me**

**and I wasn't born to protect you or your family my dear Malik**

**-**

I soon smirked evilly upon his now emotionless corpse,

my _own_ life quickly beginning to cease from this world

-

**and I was _never _your friend...**

* * *

My gosh, that darkside can be so mean! and no, I'm not happy with the death of Malik Ishtar either. However, this was another attempt I made at the creature's personality (wanted to get a whole lot deeper into his mind through poetry this time and, hopefully, I did... _slightly_ okay?). 

Well, anyways, please review! I accept positive or negative remarks (either way, they help me improve with my writing) and secondly, thanks for reading you guys! Goodbye for now.


	3. Meant To Live

_March 10, 2007 - _I'm just placing the other poem in here now (forgot that I was taking all my Yami Marik poems and placing them together... don't know why I didn't remember but hey, people forget). I believe what I just said sounds somewhat rude though but please don't take it that way (seriously, I can't think straight right now and I can't focus on what's what! My headaches eased yesterday and the day before and I had planned to update my story then... but to those of you who read it, you know I obviously didn't and I apologize for that).

Well, anyways, I think I'll just drop my ranting right now before I start saying some crazy things! lol... and let you continue on with your life, reading, or whatever. Goodbye for now you guys.

* * *

**Summary: **Many believe that the darkside wasn't supposed to exist! However, the egyptian's thoughts may change your mind...

Hey you guys, this is just a short poem (actually helped my headache vanish for awhile) that talks of why the darkside was meant to live. Yeah, I know he is just a cartoon character but I tried to place him as someone/something real and therefore, I came up with this! Anyways, hope you like it and please review! Goodbye for now. :)

Oh and, as a last note: The darkside's personality is OOC compared to the actual series right now! However, this is how he thinks in my story "The Darkside's Curse" in the beginning (after he had been placed under the curse in which gave him a heart) so don't flame me and state he is OOC because I am fully aware of that... so just try and picture the overall point placed here instead! Or rather, the point I tried to put in here but maybe didn't succeed in. I don't know and I can't figure this one out all by myself! You'll have to share that info with me. lol

**Meant To Live: **in Yami Marik's Point of View

I watched my light,

through that of darkened eyes

viewing as his life,

past him straight on by

-

I never understood why,

why he chose to sit there and rant

or why he chose to cry,

endless tears that hit the cement

-

Every day I have been told,

I wasn't meant to live

that I was nothing but hatred,

and I was what they regret

-

A part of me said,

this wasn't true

that I was chosen by the gods,

to live in this world full of good

-

I was the one that helped my light,

though it was never truly intended

to save him from a life of darkness,

from an underground prison

-

If I hadn't killed his father,

my light's soul would of been trapped

he may have spent more time down there,

lost on a distant path

-

I drove his anger,

to lengths others will _never_ know

building up the fury,

to bring forth the feeling of total control

-

My light soon went to the outside world,

seeking revenge for his family against the wretched king

a man we've learned to hate,

_despite_ his high quality

-

Look at it this way

if it hadn't been for me,

he wouldn't of been the least bit free

-

He would still remain in the tomb,

the pathetic pharaoh would of never known

It was the king who forgot us,

it was _he_ who led us to our doom

-

After all,

my fellow human beings

wasn't it my light who had to _find_ him,

all the way over in a distant country?

-

Whether or not others choose to believe,

that I was meant to be

I honestly don't care,

cause now my family lives free

-

My light had a heart,

something in which I lacked

but he also helped in our freedom,

for our angers clashed

-

He saved the Ishtar family,

and I helped fuel the fire

the burning flame shall last,

and _never _be left to wonder

-

Deep in my inhuman soul

I will continue to believe,

that the gods chose _me_

to set this forgotten family free

-

If I never existed,

who knows how the story would twist?

they may of made it thru,

without the sickening ideas burned in their minds from me

-

As far as _this _tale goes though,

_I_ was the one who saved them

now imagine what else could've happened,

if it hadn't been for me

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Hey you guys, just wanted to make certain points clearer... when I wrote "I helped fuel the fire" I meant that, though his light created him through hatred and fed him that, I believe the darkside (thru Malik's mind) kind of provoked him to create more confidence and rage in a way (got the boy to become more hateful of the world and got him to do some of the things he wanted).

Another explanation... when I wrote how he was the one destined to help set the family free, I didn't mean it was what his true goal was (he just held too much lust for the destruction of the outside world along with everything else). However, because of that created lust, it gave him a stronger urge to take his light over and get the heck out of the tomb! and because he was given this type of confidence (I guess you could say), that young Malik didn't have the use of against his father, he was the one who could help the family.

Okay well, I don't believe I'm making any sense out of what I'm writing but it does make total sense in my head... along with my brothers (and typically, he doesn't agree with me on anything). lol

Goodbye for now.


End file.
